En la noche
by Kanata
Summary: Este es mi regalo de Navidad para mami-Kini Disfrútalo. Lemon, yaoi ' Kouji Minamoto enamorado XD ¿ne? ¡Visiten! UUU que les guste


**By: Kanata -The waff-boy-**

**Que vean, que no me he muerto ñ.ñ... Sólo XD no puedo actualizar 'Unas Vacaciones' Porque... I haven't inter in the house XD**

**Vengo al ciber de vez en cuando nn Perooo... no siempre puedo traer disckett y por eso no puedo actualizar 'Unas Vacaciones' Aparte de que no tengo mucho tiempo de venir al ciber y todo eso, ya que ando liado con exámenes, asuntos de Navidad, las clases de Piano a las que me han apuntado mis padres... Etcétera, etcétera ñ.ñ De hecho, este fict lo he hecho para que supieran que no me he muerto (Se escucha un "Qué lástima" de InuYasha) � y como regalo para mi mami Kini de Navidad 2004 por adelantado n.n.. ¡Gracias por todo, Kini-Okaa! O Y sigue 'Amor en la Oscuridad' que es genial!! Sabes que tienes mi apoyo ante los críticos y para todo XDD .. En fin, ya dejo mi discurso y les tiro el fict -.**

**Advertencia: **Yaoi... lemon, no muy explícito, ... me he centrado más en cursilerías XDD A quien no le guste este tipo de ficts... Por favor, no lean, yo ya aviso.

**Disclaimer: **Kouji Minamoto no me pertenece (Nuu... XD de hecho, Hongo-sama ya me ha denunciado un par de veces por hacerle siempre cosas malas... por eso ahora me abstengo de ello XD) el otro personaje... X3 quien sabe! XDD de hecho, no especifico quien es el otro chico, cada uno que lo deje a la imaginación. Aunque yo lo escribí pensando en... XD lo digo al final del fict.

**_Kanata Kisaki Presenta:_**

**_Suspiros en la noche_**

**__**

-Ahh... -Un suave gemido escapó de sus labios, como el sonido de una completa satisfacción, antes de que Minamoto se recostara a su lado en la cama.- ¿Kouji?

Él sólo sonrió y lo abrazó. La cama era pequeña para los dos, pero eso realmente no le importaba, porque así podía tenerlo más cerca, sentir mejor el calor de su cuerpo junto a él. Exhausto, lo abrazó más fuerte y hundió su rostro entre su cuello y su hombro, haciéndole unas leves y ligeras cosquillas con la lengua.

-¿Sabes una cosa? -Dijo después, separándose de él para mirarle a los ojos, aún rodeándolo un poco con los brazos- Al principio, no creí que me enamoraría de ti...

-La verdad, yo tampoco -Le sonrió- Pero sí me llamaste mucho la atención.

-Oh, Igual yo -Kouji también sonrió- No sé... esa actitud que tenías me recordaba demasiado a mí... Y sobre todo... -pasó uno de sus dedos por su frente, y por sus párpados ahora bajados... luego por su mejilla y hasta sus labios- Lo bello que eres... -Su sonroje aumentó considerablemente- Eso despertó demasiada curiosidad en mí

-No exageres..

-No exagero. -Sólo soltó una risita, antes de inclinarse sobre él a besarle. Cuando se separaron, lo observó tiernamente- Digo que eres hermoso porque lo eres... Tu rostro... -Acarició sus mejillas durante unos instantes, antes de acercarse más a él, haciendo rozar sus labios de nuevo- Tus labios... Tus ojos... -Subió sus manos a su cabello corto, enredándolas ligeramente en él... Notando el suave tacto- Tu cabello... todo es perfecto -Su rostro bajo por el de él, besándolo repetidas veces, antes de llegar a su cuello y también repartir besos por la cálida y suave piel... para después entretenerse lamiendo esa pequeña cicatriz... esa marca que simbolizaba la unión de su corazón al de él.- Tu piel..

... Era perfecto, demasiado perfecto... al menos, para él. Aún no podía entender por qué era tan bello. Una belleza embriagadora, junto a su manera de ser... tan dócil con él y tan fiero cuando estaba con otras personas, especialmente si eran ciertas dos chicas. Besó su cuello de nuevo... Deseándolo más a cada instante, deseando de nuevo hacerlo suyo esa noche..

Su compañero sólo soltó una pequeña risita ante sus caricias, lo que contagió a Minamoto, que también rió. Aunque después su semblante cambió a uno ligeramente serio.

-¿Eres feliz... conmigo? -Le preguntó, con un tono de voz muy suave y, tal vez, preocupado.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no, Kouji? -Divertido, se incorporó ligeramente sólo para rozar los labios de Minamoto con los suyos.

-No sé... -Susurró, sonriendo, antes de besarle de nuevo mientras lo recostaba en la cama. Para después separarse de nuevo y observarle con detenimiento, sin dejar de sonreír- Tal vez es que soy demasiado posesivo y egoísta... te quiero sólo para mí... Pero,... ¡Ey!,... Es que eres mío

-No tengo nada que objetar -Sonrió también, divertido. Aunque aquella frase había logrado que se sonrojara otra vez.

-Además... no quiero perderte -Lo abrazó de nuevo y apoyó su rostro en su pecho. Lo besó tiernamente, cerrando los ojos cuando él también lo abrazó y empezó a acariciar su cabello suelto y su espalda a la vez.

-No vas a perderme. -Susurró suavemente, depositando un beso en su cabeza. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Minamoto.

-Ay... No sabes... cuanto te amo...

-Claro que lo sé

Minamoto dibujó una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa, incorporándose un poco, besándole de nuevo.

-¿Seguro? -Una de sus manos bajó por su pecho, por su vientre... hasta llegar a cierta parte en especial...

-_H-Hai..._ -Susurró, antes de soltar un ligero gemido ahogado.

-¿De veras?

-Kouji... No me tortures así.. -De nuevo otro gemido salió de sus labios, antes de que Minamoto posara los suyos sobre ellos. Sus manos de nuevo subieron a su rostro.

-Bueeeeno... me portaré bien -Le sonreía. Le besó las mejillas... para luego detenerse en sus labios, explorando la boca de su compañero a su total antojo. Se separó de él, relamiéndose.- Si es que puedo..

-Eres malvado... -Sonrió. Con esa sonrisa que lo volvía loco, junto al ligero sonroje en su rostro que lo hacía parecer tan inocente... que le daba aún más belleza.

También sonrió y bajó de nuevo su rostro por el cuello del otro chico, hasta su pecho, donde se entretuvo lamiendo y chupando sus tetillas, logrando algunos gemidos por su parte. Se separó de él para observarle. Y se ruborizó... Estaba totalmente desnudo, tumbado en la cama ante él, mirándole con sus bonitos ojos entrecerrados, sonrojado... Sólo viéndose ante la luz tenue de la luna que se filtraba a través del cristal de la ventana.

-Eres... hermoso -Así, sin dejar de observarle, dejó deslizar una de sus manos por los músculos del torso de su compañero. Y era verdad, para él no había nadie que fuera más bello. De nuevo se inclinó a besarle.

Nunca pensó que pudiera sentir algo como eso. Algo que lo hiciera sentirse tan bien, tan a gusto consigo mismo... Completo. Sí, esa era la palabra.

Sus manos de nuevo volvieron a bajar, mientras su compañero las enlazaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, jugando con su cabello libremente. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro cuando otra vez lo observó. Pero no esperó demasiado, lo volvió a besar, chupando su labio inferior en un movimiento juguetón que pronto fue correspondido.

Ahora se daba cuenta... de que él... estaba totalmente a su merced. Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír con levedad. También estaba atrapado por sus sentimientos... El cariño... el amor... Los sentimientos que le ataban a su compañero. Los sentimientos que nunca había sentido... hasta que lo tubo por primera vez entre sus brazos. Y así quería que fuera siempre... que estos momentos nunca acabaran. Quería seguir a su lado siempre.

Separó sus piernas y entró en él. Para hacerle el amor.

El amor. El sentimiento más destructivo y, a la vez, el que más significaba para el corazón, el que más satisfacción daba.

Dejó escapar un leve jadeo, para besarle segundos después. Empezó a moverse... él tenía los ojos cerrados, y sonreía ligeramente. Estaba tan sonrojado. No entendía todo aquello. Siempre que estaban juntos, acababan así, sonrojados por completo. Se sentía tan raro... Sin embargo, esa manera de sentirse... era agradable.

-Santo Dios... -Sus palabras salieron en forma de quejido, con el tono de voz suave de un susurro, a través de los labios curvados en una bonita sonrisa de satisfacción.- Se siente tan bien...

Lo abrazó con ternura, recostándose a su lado después de haber terminado dentro de él. Tomó su rostro con sus manos para volver a probar sus dulces labios.

Y es que se sentía tan feliz de estar con él. Porque no podía pensar en otra cosa, no podía sentir otra cosa que sus labios sobre los suyos, que sus brazos alrededor de él... que el amor tan intenso que sentía por su persona.

Lo abrazó más fuerte y apoyó su cabeza en uno de los hombros de su compañero. Apresándolo gentilmente. Movió su mano, hasta dejarla descansar sobre su cadera, mientras la otra seguía en su cintura.

-Te amo... -Escuchó esas palabras salir en apenas un suave suspiro.

-También yo, mi lobito... también yo... Buenas noches...

Y cerró los ojos. Y se durmió.

Tranquilo, feliz... porque esas dos palabras susurradas por él le bastaban para creer al menos por una noche que todo estaba bien, esas palabras que le hacían olvidar siempre la realidad cuando estaba con él. Todo estaría bien si seguía estando a su lado.

**__**

Notas de Autor: Sí, ya sé.. demasiado cursi �w� Y OOC los personajes... ¿¡Y qué!? XD a mí me gustó como quedó nn... Bueno, como decía... Yo lo escribí pensando que 'el otro chico' era la pareja estable de Minamoto en el rol que hago con mis amigos por msn. Y ese chico es el rubito de ojos azul oscuro XD w Eiji Yumamoto... 'El lobito' Como nosotros le llamamos. 

Pero yo, ya he dicho que lo dejen a la imaginación si no les gusta que el lobito sea el uke del lemon XD. Y como lo he dicho antes! Dedico el fict a mi mami Kini XDD venga, aupa, loca!! - que yo sé que te encanta esta parejita. ¡¡Kouji/Eiji fan!! (histeria inmediata... pero déjenlo, así está bien XD sé feliz, Kanata!! D)

Bien u.ú Tomatazos, criticas, amenazas de muerte, quejas, alabanzas, maldiciones imperdonables (demasiado Harry Potter)... serán bien recibidas a través de los reviews. Si quieren dejar, dejen... si no... pues nada XD

Y llegó el momento que más detesto T.T la hora de despedirse... bueno... u.u Bye... ¡¡Y Feliz Navidad para todos!!

**_Kanata Kisaki. -The waffie boy- _**


End file.
